


Сказ о зоопарке — причине запарки

by WTF Fantastic Beasts 2021 (WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202021
Summary: поучительная история про то, к чему приводит излишне религиозное воспитание и житие в часовнях
Relationships: Abernathy/Langdon Shaw, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Credence Barebone/Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald, Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander, Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Сказ о зоопарке — причине запарки

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!: рифма, вольное (очень вольное!) переложение сценария первого фильма в стиле Федота-стрельца Л. Филатова.
> 
> Есть обсценная лексика.
> 
> Пояснения к некоторым небольшим отсылкам:
> 
> Финч, Рут, Ривз, Медведь — персонажи сериала Person of Interest. Сцены PoI снимались на той же станции, что и сцены в метро FT.
> 
> Веном — чёрный инопланетный (в некоторых версиях может быть искусственным) симбиот, разумное инопланетное существо липкой, практически жидкой формы, персонаж, появляющийся в комиксах издательства Marvel Comics. Подобно реальным симбионтам, для того, чтобы выжить, он нуждается в носителе, как правило, человеке. Единение с симбиотом предоставляет его владельцу сверхчеловеческие возможности. Слияние симбиота с человеком порождает сущность, известную как «Веном».
> 
> Знать эти каноны совершенно не обязательно, упоминания представлены буквально парой слов, просто в качестве пасхалок.
> 
> * * *

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Верьте аль не верьте, а жил на белом свете Ньют-парнишка, застенчивый слишком. Занятий у него парочка всего: зоопарк содержать, да чемодан таскать. В чемодане том - агромадный объем! ИКЕЯ зарыдает, если узнает. Чего там только нет: бассейн и кабинет, сарай, поля, вольеры, теплицы, шифоньеры... Даже хим. лаба. Оснащена не слабо! Веществ в ней... на сотню статей ГК и УК! Но не накрыли пока. 

И вот как-то директор школы одной зовет Ньюта к себе домой. Потчует лимонными дольками, создает настрой. Коньяком угощает, томно вздыхает... Наконец, сообщает:

**Дамблдор**  
  
Знаю, любишь ты зверей,  
собирайся в путь скорей,  
по Нью-Йорку бродит редкость,  
так слови ее быстрей.

**Ньют**  
  
А поближе, что ли, нет?  
Нафига мне Новый Свет?  
Не хочу я всю заначку  
сходу тратить на билет!

**Дамблдор**  
  
Ты забыл, кто чемодан  
тебе этот создавал?  
Ты б сейчас на ипотеку  
весь бюджет свой просирал!

**Ньют**  
  
Извините за протест,  
не сочтите за наезд,  
ваш коньяк случайно вызвал.  
алкогольный палимпсест.

Я нисколечко не прочь  
в меру сил своих помочь.  
Изловить кого угодно  
и к вам лично приволочь!

**Дамблдор**  
  
Хватит сладости жевать,  
время лишнего не трать,  
и смотри не перепутай,  
на Титаник мне не сядь!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Приплыл Ньют в Нью-Йорк — внушительный городок. Прошел едва ли квартал, а уже подустал. Чемодан-то таскать — не пончики жрать, пока ту редкость найдешь — с голодухи помрешь. 

Понял наш Ньют, что надолго он тут, и решил первым делом озаботиться телом: найти туалет, еду... Вот только он на беду ни карту не взял, ни ГЛОНАСС. В итоге, наобум ломясь, влетел в какое-то зданье, не вглядевшись в названье. А внутри — красота неземная, но слишком уж деловая: искал Ньют кабак, а попал прямехонько в банк. Сел наш герой на лавку, колупает в носу козявку, решил отдохнуть минут пять да продолжить МакДональдс искать. 

И вдруг ощущает дух коржиков и ватрух, булочек и куличей словно прям из печей. Озирается Ньют — вокруг банкиры снуют, официантов нема. «Что за глюк у меня?» — поражается Ньют и замечает тут рядом обширного парня, пахнущего, как пекарня. 

**Ньют**  
  
Извиняюсь за вопрос,  
но почувствовал мой нос,  
что вы пахнете как будто  
апельсины и кокос,

мед, корица, шоколад,  
джем, варенье, мармелад.  
Может, это звучит грубо,  
но сожрать вас был бы рад!

Это я такой дебил  
или то ваш личный скилл —  
пахнуть как кило конфеток,  
чтобы всякий вас любил?

**Якоб**  
  
Вы, конечно, не в себе,  
коль судить по болтовне,  
но простительно свихнуться  
при такой-то худобе.

Вы веган али Поль Брэгг?  
Из каких других калек?  
Солнцеедов, фрукто-что-то?

**Ньют**  
  
Я — обычный человек.

То есть, за него сойду,  
если вы лишь про еду,  
пожиранье мертвой плоти  
и другую ерунду.

**Якоб**  
  
Слышать это очень рад!  
Я придумал тут стартап:  
рукотворные вкусняшки  
из печи на древний лад!

Не конвейерный фастфуд,  
от которого сплошь мрут,  
так как то туда химозу,  
то какой трансжир воткнут.

**Ньют**  
  
Я б и гамбургер щас съел,  
или прочий новодел:  
кириешки, рамен, чипсы...  
Очень было много дел:

сперва плыл, потом гулял,  
чемодан вот свой таскал,  
а пожрать так и не вспомнил,  
пока вас не увидал.

**Якоб**  
  
Слушайте, да это знак!  
Я ведь тут не просто так!  
Жду решенье по кредиту  
(у меня с баблом напряг

для стартапа моего),  
но скажу я вот чего:  
здесь, вот в этом чемодане  
жрачки не на одного!

Я вас в гости приглашу,  
всяким разным угощу,  
не наевшимся от пуза  
от себя не отпущу!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
При таких его словах чемодан у Ньюта — бах! — начинает весь дрожать и замки сам открывать. А еще через секунду из него вылазит чудо: юркий маленький зверек, не шиншилла, не сурок, не хомяк, не землеройка...Ньют хватает его бойко, вновь обратно водворяет, чуть плечами пожимает, мол, забудьте про пустяк. 

Но наш Якоб не дурак! 

Работает он на заводе, плюс атеист по природе. Такому Кирби не всучишь. Скорее люлей получишь!

**Якоб**  
  
Это что за дивный зверь?  
Не видал таких досель!  
И размером он, как кошка,  
а пролез в такую щель!

Вы, что ль, фокусник какой?  
Аль из труппы цирковой?  
Только даже те ребята  
не способны на такой

слишком сложный крабле-бумс!  
Хоть я, в общем, и не трус,  
пару лет провел в окопах,  
но, пожалуй, вас боюсь...

**Ньют**  
  
Не волнуйтесь, все путем!  
Дело, видите ли, в том,  
что я вроде как зоолог,  
чуть рассеянный притом.

Сей зверек из дальних стран,  
потому-то он и странн.  
Ну, а дырок в чемодане  
много разных тут и там.

Забываю я про них,  
посреди забот иных,  
но покамест и последствий  
в целом не было плохих.

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Настороженный взгляд Якоба намекает, что повидал он всякого. И привык доверять глазам, а не абстрактным словам. Но объяснение Ньюта его расслабляет как будто. И было бы все отлично, но тут (весьма неприлично) у Ньюта трясется карман, где-то в районе... ну... там. В общем, рядышком с пахом. 

Якоб, вскочивши махом, таращится, онемев. Ньют же, словно презрев все приличия разом, лихо мигает глазом.

**Ньют**  
  
То шевелится яйцо,  
Ну не делайте лицо  
словно слышите впервые  
столь обычное словцо.

**Якоб**  
  
Это, знаете ли, слово  
мне, конечно же, знакомо!  
Не слова меня тревожат!  
Вот... смотрите... оно снова!

Лучше я... того... пойду.  
Позже как-нибудь... зайду.  
Если станет одиноко  
буду вас иметь в виду!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Схватил Якоб чемодан и на выход побежал. Ньют вздохнул... Но что ж поделать? Он такого ожидал. 

С детства эта хренотень — одинок Ньют, что твой пень. Все, что парню интересно, — для других так, скукотень. Проще, дружбы не ища, упороться средь себя. Лишь одна была подруга... Вдруг как встарь из ниоткуда перед Ньютом — бац! — девица. Ух, сердитая, как львица! Взгляд решителен и строг. На лице ее — хот-дог.

(Что за чудо иль беда? Что ни люди, то — еда!)

Без «Пожалуйста» и «Здрасьте» дева вдруг в порыве страсти Ньюта за руку хватает и такую речь толкает:

**Тина**  
  
Вы, я знаю, из каких —  
экстрасенсов и других  
всяких фокусников разных,  
я сама одна из них.

Чтобы не платить налог  
и не вызывать тревог,  
мы все действуем лишь тайно...  
А вас тот толстяк засек!

Заберу-ка вас в тюрьму,  
за такую кутерьму,  
там вам враз мозги поправят  
и расскажут, что к чему.

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Однако ж в полиции Тину встречает такая картина: все бегают в мыле, им не до Тины. По миру гуляет маньяк, а он поважней, чем пекарь-толстяк. Хотя это как посмотреть! От всяких вкусняшек смерть бывает чаще, чем от Чикатил, дофига людей сахар сгубил. Корень современных бед — диабет! Кто это понимает — опасностью пончиков не пренебрегает. 

Находится такой и среди полицаев герой.

**Грейвз**  
  
_(проницательно прищурившись)_

Здравствуй, Тина. Это кто  
за твоей спиной в пальто?  
Почему в глаза не смотрит  
и смущается почто?

**Тина**  
  
_(извлекая Ньюта из-за спины)_

Этот, видите ли, маг  
фантастический... дурак!  
Своим жутким чемоданом  
в банке вызвал кавардак! 

У него там склад существ,  
наркотических веществ,  
времен года, дня, сезонов  
и набор иных естеств.

**Грейвз**  
  
Ладно, открывайте ваш  
преопасный саквояж,  
коль увижу что из списка,  
враз возьму на карандаш!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Ньют, конечно, возражал, только Тина чемодан быстро на стол водрузила и в один момент открыла. Ну, а там... А там — еда! Плод не слабого труда: плюшки, булочки, донаты... Вот иного — ни следа!

**Грейвз**  
  
Пончики, конечно, зло!  
Да и булки заодно!  
Плюшки тоже преопасны!  
Можно я возьму... вон то?

**Тина**  
  
Стало быть толстяк другой  
чемодан забрал с собой!  
Если он его откроет...  
Итог выйдет не смешной!

Мы должны его догнать,  
чемоданчик отобрать,  
потереть ему всю память...

**Грейвз**  
  
Я могу вот это взять?

**Тина**  
  
_(решительно захлопывая чемодан  
и хватая Ньюта за руку)_

Разыскать зоомагазин,  
полный разных чертовщин  
нужно тотчас и немедля!

**Грейвз**  
  
_(вслед убегающим)_

Эй, оставьте...! Вот же блин.

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Вышли Тина с Ньютом вон... А дома со всех сторон! И в каком живет толстяк — не узнаешь просто так!

Но летит вдруг с визгом шин мимо множество машин: МЧС и газа служба, СМИ, пожарка... Дружно  
все сиренами орут и в один проулок прут. 

**Тина**  
  
Может, я и не права...  
Но, наверно, нам туда.  
Явно же, что там случилась  
необычная фигня!

Ваш же чемодан внутри  
полон всяческой фигни,  
и она весьма походит  
на причину сей возни!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Не зря Тина детектив! Угадала вмиг мотив поведения людей. И рванула побыстрей в тот злосчастный переулок. С чемоданом, полном булок, Ньют, волнуясь за зверей, припустил за ней скорей. 

В переулке же погром! Словно под бомбежкой дом побывал или в торнадо. Тине с Ньютом внутрь надо, Якоба чтоб разыскать, чемоданчик обменять.

Тихой сапой Ньют и Тина пробрались через руины, и внутри в каморке видят интересную картину: на полу лежит толстяк, а на нем повис хомяк, впился в шею словно псина, не стряхнуть его никак.

**Ньют**  
  
Вот же злобная зараза!

**Тина**  
  
Что ж ты так на парня сразу...

**Ньют**  
  
Я про мини-капибару!  
И других беглянок разом.

**Тина**  
  
Сколько ж их всего сбежало?!

**Ньют**  
  
Две... Иль двести... В общем, мало...

**Тина**  
  
И от каждой горы трупов  
только нам и не хватало!

Да уж, натворил ты дел!

**Ньют**  
  
Ой, да ладно! Он же цел!

_(Якобу)_  
  
Возвращаю ваши плюшки!  
(Я их, правда, чуть подъел).

**Якоб**  
  
То ли крышечка моя,  
упорхнула от меня,  
то ли снится мне какая  
сюрреальная фигня...

**Тина**  
  
Я себя вот тоже лично  
ощущаю в фильме Линча,  
но хоть тянет бить по рожам,  
все ж веду себя прилично.

Так что хватит препираться,  
ныть, кусать и обижаться.  
Предлагаю делать ноги,  
а потом уж разбираться!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Ньют хватает чемодан, Тина — Якоба, тот — Ньюта, и свирепый ураган их подхватывает будто. Р-раз! И троицы уж нет! 

Тем же временем брюнет, молодой и дюже скромный, в переулке за часовней обнимается с мужчиной. С озабоченною миной тот парнишку утешает и к себе располагает для того, чтоб убедить ему кой в чем подсобить. А мужчина этот — Грейвз! Ему нужно позарез, чтоб брюнет дитя нашел и нему тотчас привел.

**Криденс**  
  
_(про себя)_  
  
А чувак-то педофил!  
Хочет, чтоб я заманил  
для его утех ребенка!  
Буду врать, что было сил.

_(Грейвзу)_  
  
Я пока еще ищу.  
Как найду — оповещу.  
Не извольте сомневаться,  
я дите не упущу!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Побрел Криденс домой, весь из себя смурной: шутка ли — жить в часовне с доминант-попадьей! Ему бы к Грейвзу под бок, но мир ужасно жесток: тому подавай андерэйджа! И даже прическа-горшок с сутулостью не спасут.

Меж тем Якоб и Ньют сидят себе у Голдштейнов и штрудели бойко жрут. 

**Тина**  
  
_(Якобу)_  
  
Сестра моя мозгоправ,  
лишь только вас увидав,  
растаяла словно масло...  
  
_(Куини)_  
  
Не дергай меня за рукав!

**Куини**  
  
А то ты на этого Ньюта  
сама не косишься как будто!

**Тина**  
  
Но нам-то с ним не мешают  
препоны навроде Статута!

**Якоб**  
  
О чем вы, милые дамы?

**Тина**  
  
_(Якобу)_  
  
Мы просто...

_(переглядываясь с Куини)_  
  
Готовим какаву!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Пока булочник и Ньют перед сном какаву пьют, черный-черный ветер злой своей сутью теневой прется вдоль нью-йоркских улиц, по пути чиня разбой. Погасив ряд фонарей, устремляется быстрей он в ДК на съезд партийный, чтоб прикончить там мужчину. Зачем ветру парень сдался? Он над Криденсом смеялся преобидно и жестоко. Ну, вы поняли намеки... Учинив на съезде бойню, ветер прет назад в часовню.

А в квартире у сестер Якоб с Ньютом ведут спор.

(Предоставив им постели, их оставили одних, но у Ньюта свои цели, и он продвигает их).

**Ньют**  
  
Я не против штруделей  
и какав (быстрее пей!),  
но в моем-то чемодане  
дофига других вещей!

Феноменов всяких воз!  
Склад чудных метаморфоз!  
Ты бы, друг, помог мне, что ли,  
например... Убрать навоз!

**Якоб**  
  
Что ж волшебного в дерьме?!  
Ты в своем вообще уме?  
Нахрена пахать в колхозе,  
когда можно спать в тепле?!

Если я куда и двину,  
так к Куини на перину,  
лучше с нею упражняться  
коли нужно сорвать спину...

**Ньют**  
  
Ну, не хочешь, хрен с тобой,  
а ведь там бассейн крутой,  
солнце словно на Сейшелах...  
Не Нью-Йорк тебе какой!

Снега нет, кругом трава  
(да забориста весьма!).  
В общем, я пошел, до встречи...

**Якоб**  
  
Ладно, подожди меня!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  


Лезет Якоб в чемодан, озирается, а там... Да, внутри и впрямь курорт! Простор, солнце и комфорт! Стоит Якоб в центре поля, как воды набрамши в рот. Ньют же носится вокруг, словно Шива-многорук, то забор кой-где подкрасит, а то выманит зверюг. Кормит, поит их, считает... «Да, кого-то не хватает... Впрочем, думаю, вернется... Вечно, сволочь, убегает!»

Якоб, поглядев на Ньюта, вдруг решает — будет круто ему чем-нибудь помочь. Да хоть тачку уволочь! 

Ньют улыбку тихо прячет: надо же, как Якоб скачет, то с ведром, а то с лопатой! Прямо от души ишачит! Как бы Якоб ни ворчал, что, мол, лучше б отдыхал, а работает охотно! (Да он сам не ожидал!) 

Ньют решает расспросить, кем же Якоб хочет быть. Вроде, поваром как будто? Тот и рад все объяснить. 

**Якоб**  
  
Готовить, Ньют, ужасно классно!  
Сам посуди: ведь плюсов масса!  
Во-первых — на дому работа,  
и печка тут, и склад, и касса...

опять же — полон дом вкуснях!  
А во-вторых: коль что не так  
напишешь кремом «Заебало»,  
и сразу, знаешь, все ништяк!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  


Так в душевных разговорах время и проходит споро. Поработав, отдыхают, жизнь и планы обсуждают (прав был Ньют — его трава презабориста весьма!)

Вылезать им неохота, отдохнули — за работу! Накормить себя, зверей, одним сделать потемней, а другим наладить свет. Кроме наших-то парней тут других рабочих нет! Но зато в сарае здесь стимуляторов не счесть! Ведь лечить питомцев Ньют тоже вынужден, и тут в помощь лаба и теплицы, Менделеева таблица, самогонный аппарат (дюже ценный агрегат для Нью-Йорка в эти годы!) плюс дары самой природы. Вот друзья-то те дары применяют от хандры. Под дарами веселей идет дело и быстрей.

А снаружи двум сестрицам тоже что-то все не спится. Наших хлопцев вспоминают, что те делают — гадают. 

**Куини**  
  
Неужели в самом деле,  
они там лежат в постелях?  
Не крадутся к нам тихонько  
для понятно каких целей?!

**Тина**  
  
Может, общество друг друга  
им куда сильнее любо?

**Куини**  
  
А на нас им типа пофиг?!

**Тина**  
  
Или похуй...

**Куини**  
  
Фу, как грубо!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Сестры тут, переглянувшись, окончательно проснувшись, быстро на ноги вскочили, дверь к парням рывком открыли... А в кроватях — никого! Не случилось ли чего? Вопрошают сестры вслух... Замечает Тина вдруг у кровати чемодан. Ну, понятно, парни там! Так они за гостеприимство отплатили сестрам свинством! 

Обозленно окрест Тина озирается. Картина в голове ее грозна. Ух, отплатит же она! 

**Тина**  
  
То не месть во мне взыграла  
и не тупость обуяла,  
но с какого-то там фига,  
я сейчас вдруг посчитала,

что, пожалуй, среди ночи,  
несомненно важно очень  
на работу заявиться...  
С чемоданом, между прочим!

**Куини**  
  
И в пижаме!

**Тина**  
  
Шутишь?!

**Куини**  
  
Нет!  
Поупоротей еблет  
сделай и вперед, в контору!  
Думаю, что в эту пору

там, конечно, собрались  
все коллеги. Ты ввались  
грозными водя очами...  
Ну, вперед! Поторопись! 

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Но вообще-то офис их по ночам пустынн и тих. В этот раз лишь повезло — из Европы занесло делегацию большую, привезли они бухло. Вот на сей корпоратив Тина и влетела. Вмиг обернулись люди к ней. Серафина — ведьмы злей, руки в боки упирает и на Тину наступает.

**Серафина**  
  
Что за шум, а драки нет?  
У нас тут политсовет,  
вы ж врываетесь с разбегу  
презирая этикет!

**Тина**  
  
_(водружая чемодан в центр комнаты)_

Надоело мне одной,  
быть и умной и крутой!  
Разбирайтесь теперь сами  
с этой... зверской ерундой!

**Грейвз**  
  
Чемоданчик мне знаком.  
С его вкусным багажом  
я уже встречался утром...

_(внезапно из чемодана появляется Ньют)_

И с вот этим мужиком!

_(за Ньютом вылезает Якоб)_

Так. А это кто такой?!

_(Тине)_  
  
И не стыдно вам с собой  
в багажах таскать мужчин?!

**Тина**  
  
Но постойте... Тот — не мой!

На него сестра запала!

**Якоб**  
  
Да?!

**Ньют**  
  
Вот, блин...

**Серафина**  
  
Начнем сначала!  
Вы сюда пришли на кой?!  
И без вас хлопот хватало!

Тут своих мужчин — до жопы!  
Даже вон, аж из Европы!

**Ньют**  
  
Ой, я тоже ведь оттуда...

**Грейвз**  
  
_(внезапно с интересом Серафине)_

Может, рыжему растрепе  
учинить допрос?

**Серафина**  
  
А то ж!

**Тина**  
  
Погодите, но за что ж?!

**Серафина**  
  
Потому как очень рожей,  
на преступника похож!

Мы не просто тут бухаем,  
а сидим и вычисляем  
неизвестного убийцу.

**Грейвз**  
  
_(потирая жадно руки)_  
  
Вот сейчас все и узнаем! 

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Тут же Тину и парней увели в тюрьму быстрей. Там они сидят себе, размышляя о судьбе. Тина больше не ревнует (ну, почти), молчит, тоскует... Якоб с Ньютом протрезвели и гадают, за что сели. Наркота или налоги? Контрабанда? Вред природе? Неуплата в ПФР?

Тут, распахиваясь, дверь им тюремщика являет: он на выход приглашает только Ньюта вместе с Тиной. «Якоб, я тебя покину», — говорит Ньют. — «Если что, ты прости меня за все!»

Тот лишь горестно кивает, молча слезы утирает. 

Тину с Ньютом же в допросной ожидает зело грозный и уже знакомый Грейвз, из себя прекрасный весь. Сноб, комод и филантроп Ньюта спрашивает в лоб: 

**Грейвз**  
  
А ты в курсе, что сенсей  
твой английский, типа, гей?  
И его, простите, жопа  
не напрасно эгегей? 

Ты б подумал, что же он  
в твоей личности нашел  
и не может ли находка  
нанести тебе урон!

**Ньют**  
  
Что-то ваши мне слова  
подозрительны весьма.  
Слышу ревностные нотки  
и намеки. Целых два:

что он мне не просто друг,  
а практически супруг;  
и за это наступает  
мне решительный каюк.

**Грейвз**  
  
Вот ты сам все и сказал!  
А ведь я подозревал!  
Как психологично тонко  
я тебя к стене прижал!

**Ньют**  
  
Я не против, чтоб к стене...  
Или прямо на столе...  
Но такому предаваться  
лучше все ж наедине...

**Тина**  
  
Эй, алло, я тут стою  
кары жду и слезы лью!  
А ты глазки, значит, строишь?!  
Щас сама тебя убью!

**Грейвз**  
  
Успокойтеся, мадам!  
Не возьму я и не дам.  
У меня своя зазноба  
что-то строит где-то там.

То ли фифу из себя,  
то ли козни, разлюбя,  
то ли клетку золотую  
для прекрасного меня...

Что бы он ни колдовал,  
когда парня посылал,  
я на это не поддамся!  
Уведите их в подвал!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
А в подвале стул стоит: электричеством фонит, гудит, словно трансформатор, и нехило так искрит. Коль посадят на него, почитай, что с жизнью все. Тут же палачи стоят и безжалостно глядят.

**Тина**  
  
Это что за произвол?!  
ЕСПЧ где, где ООН?!

**Ньют**  
  
Я вообще-то иностранец!  
Где британский мой посол?!

**Тина**  
  
А я, блин, коллега ваша!  
Ты не помнишь меня, Маша?!  
Мы ж с тобою на столе  
танцевали, будоража

весь наш офисный планктон!  
Серафина под столом  
миловалась с Абернети.  
А ты, Даша, ведь вином

Грейвза, помнишь, облила?  
И под елку увела?

**Даша**  
  
Только он сбежал, паскуда!  
Елка ж прямо на меня

Тогда с грохотом упала!

**Маша**  
  
О, я помню как орала  
Серафина на тебя!

**Даша**  
  
Да уж были времена...

**Тина**  
  
Ну так может... Повторим?  
Грейвз сейчас совсем один.

**Даша**  
  
А бухло-то взять откуда?!

**Ньют**  
  
У меня вина кувшин

вроде где-то был в запасе.  
Вы пока точите лясы,  
а мы сбегаем за ним  
и притащим.

**Маша, Даша**  
  
О! Прекрасно!

Мы побудем тут, бегите,  
без бухла не приходите!

**Ньют, Тина**  
  
Не вопрос, прискачем мигом!  
Минут десять подождите!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Так они и избежали жуткой участи в подвале! Им бы к выходу бежать... Только надо же спасать Якоба и чемодан! «Он же все же мой дружбан!» — объясняет Тине Ньют. — «Вдруг они его убьют?!»

Обсуждая по пути, как им Якоба спасти, они к камере несутся, свято веря, что прорвутся. 

**Тина**  
  
Как ты ловко им соврал,  
убедительно сыграл,  
даже мой ум, зело трезвый,  
своей речью взволновал!

**Ньют**  
  
Ну, вообще-то та моя  
об алкахе болтовня  
не сказать, чтобы неправда...  
Есть в сарае у меня

самогонный аппарат...

**Тина**  
  
Ну и жадный же ты гад!  
Наше-то какао пил!  
А спиртным не угостил!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
В то же время и Куини, задолбавшись искать Тину, заплутавши в коридорах видит странную картину: обалдуй коллега-Сэм тащит Якоба... Зачем?! И куда?! Куини бойко подлетает и с «Постой-ка!» Сэма за руку хватает, и небрежно выясняет:

**Куини**  
  
Это что за обнимашки?  
Издаля вы прям милашки!  
Ты теперь, что ль, по парням?

**Сэм**  
  
Хочешь чтоб меня кондрашка

от твоих речей хватила?  
Мне сказала Серафина  
лишить памяти его.  
Вот зачем — не объяснила...

**Куини**  
  
Но обычно она мне  
поручает по башке  
всяких идиотов бить!  
Почему же вдруг тебе

выпала работа эта?!

**Сэм**  
  
Слушай, мне бы до обеда,  
разобраться с ним, спешу я...

**Куини**  
  
Так послушай же совета:

ты мне парня-то отдай,  
а сам весело гуляй,  
перерыв и так недолгий,  
дуй, обед разогревай.

**Сэм**  
  
Да ты справишься ли с ним?  
Ну... Внушительным таким?  
Выглядит он очень крепким...

**Куини**  
  
Я ваще люблю экстрим!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Сэм плечами пожимает, Якоба ей оставляет и уносится в буфет жрать дурацкий свой обед. 

**Якоб**  
  
Я не понял, чо щас было?  
И кого когда ты била?

**Куини**  
  
Я, тебя, долдон, спасая,  
ужасти присочинила!

Не тупи! Пошли быстрей,  
нужно нам найти друзей,  
чемодан...

**Якоб**  
  
Так он у Грейвза!  
Под замком, если точней.

**Куини**  
  
Что ж. Проверим, как ты бьешь  
по дверям. 

**Якоб**  
  
О, я хорош  
в этом деле, уж поверь мне!  
Ты и глазом не моргнешь,

и не будет уж двери!

**Куини**  
  
Хвастунишка... Все, пошли! 

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Только Якоб наш не врал, быстро дверь он ту сломал. 

Чемодан они схватили... И вдруг видят: Ньют и Тина! Радостно прям к ним бегут, что-то по пути орут. 

**Куини**  
  
После будем веселиться!  
Надо вам теперь укрыться,  
по закону вы все трое  
беглые рецидивисты!

Ну-ка, лезьте в чемодан!  
Да ведите себя там  
как-нибудь потише, что ли,  
пока знак вам не подам!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Ну, в таком-то чемодане можно просидеть годами, и вполне себе с комфортом. Солнце, воздух и вода — это все же не тюрьма, ближе, скажем так, к курорту. Звери, травка, самогон... В общем, радостей вагон!

Так Куини говорит, пока к выходу спешит. Ей бы вырваться с работы... И она сама с охотой внутрь полезет отдыхать! 

Только вдруг за локоть — хвать! — ее кто-то... Кстати, кто? И чего ему еще? До свободы шага два! Недовольная она повернулась... Побледнела... Это ж босс ее отдела! Тип прилипчивый и строгий. «Ну, чего тебе, убогий?!» — стонет про себя Куини. — «Ишь, зацапал на пороге!» 

Все, хана ей, всем конец... Не отпустит же, стервец! 

Но начальник смотрит мягко. Тон его сердечно-ласков.

**Абернети**  
  
У вас что-то бледный вид...

**Куини**  
  
_(старательно кхекая)_

У меня, боюсь, ковид:  
кашель мучает ужасно,  
в горле и носу першит.

**Абернети**  
  
_(отскакивает на 1.5 метра и заламывает руки,  
не забывая обрабатывать их санитайзером)_

Мой отдел передовой  
превращен в барак чумной!

_(Куини)_  
  
Я хочу сказать: бедняжка!  
Поспешите-ка домой!

Морсик пейте, больше спите,  
сериальчики смотрите,  
Две недели (лучше месяц!)  
в мой подвал не приходите!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
А ведь ей того и надо! Одаривши томным взглядом, наша хитрая сестрица вмиг домой бежит «лечиться». Там, спустившись в чемодан, первый накатив стакан, она с хохотом кричит: «Если что — у нас ковид! Антисептик, Ньют, давай, да побольше наливай!» 

В это время попадья, наварив ведро борща, доминячит малолеток, слово божее неся. Криденсу оно давно поперек его всего, он опять сбегает к Грейвзу. Тот уж ждет его давно в подворотне за углом, вертит в пальцах медальон.

**Грейвз**  
  
Вот, купил тебе подвес,  
выписал с Алиэкспресс,  
он по типу телефона.  
Буду нужен позарез,

(скажем, ты найдешь дитя)  
ткни примерно вот сюда.  
Тотчас я, сигнал заслышав,  
окажуся близ тебя.

Ну, а хули? Тут 5Джи,  
прямо магия! Скажи?  
Хочешь в Хуавей работать?  
Вот с ребенком помоги

и тогда я резюму  
накатаю и шепну  
за тебя словечко главным...  
Слово твердое даю!

Только ты уж не филонь,  
слишком с мачехой не спорь,  
знай выпытывай о детях,  
а весь бред ее игнорь.

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Только как тут игнорить, если средь сектантов жить? Доминантша-попадья плеткой машет почем зря! И понятие «стоп-слово» ей, похоже, незнакомо. 

Криденс раз его сказал, два... На третий осерчал да как вышел из себя, черным вихрем закрутя и часовню, и сестер. И орет: «Мой бог — Айфон!»

Попадья и дочь ее от вот этого всего перед вихрем страшноватым хором падают с инфарктом. 

Криденс пролетел над ними, дланями маша своими... И случайно тенью он тронул грейвзов медальон.

Через полчаса к руинам полицейская машина без мигалок подъезжает, и наружу вылезает из нее, конечно, Грейвз, как всегда прекрасный весь. Внутрь заходит не спеша, полами пальта шурша. А внутри бушует тьма, на полу лежат тела... Это что за чертовщина тут все нахрен разнесла?

**Грейвз**  
  
Вижу, поступил сигнал.  
Ну и кто его послал?

**Честити**  
  
М-да уж, скорости у вас...  
Тут помрешь сто десять раз!

_(Умирает)_

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Грейвзу на нее плевать, он другое хочет знать. Смотрит, как клубится дым, непонятно чем гоним, и гадает, чья же воля вышла вдруг из-под контроля, породивши чудо-юдо? Кто создатель и откуда накопал он свои скиллы, чтоб призвать такие силы?

**Грейвз**  
  
Трупа два и ветер черный,  
силищи весьма разгромной,  
эффективной и эффектной...  
Только слишком уж топорной.

Его надо приручить,  
да себе заполучить.  
Аккуратно и прицельно  
бить в мишени научить.

У меня полно талантов,  
убеждать могу мутантов.  
Только кто же его вызвал,  
чтобы погубить сектантов?

Криденс, чертов ты дурак!  
Говорил ведь, так и так,  
подмечай любую странность,  
как заметишь — дай мне знак!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Тут же ветер вмиг стихает, длани резво убирает, превращается обратно в Криденса. «Невероятно!» — шепчет Грейвз, глазам не веря, вопрошает, поумеря злость свою, другим уж тоном, льстивым, мягко-благосклонным:

**Грейвз**  
  
Так выходит, ты — дитя,  
каковое, смерть неся  
пострашней ядреной бонбы?

**Криденс**  
  
И часовню тоже — я!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Вот и вышло, что наш Грейвз — не умище, а балбес. У него под носом сила и смущалась, и тупила, бери голыми руками да привязывай грехами! Будет у тебя ручной Цербер многоцелевой. Хошь в кровать его клади, хошь — весь мир им ~~заеби~~ покори. Но куда там! Туп как пень полисмен был, а теперь разве сможешь подчинить эту мощь и вновь влюбить в безупречного себя слишком взрослое «дитя»? Он тебе на жопу глаз вмиг натянет!

Тут в рассказ, наконец, вступаю я! 

Вот ведь дело в чем, друзья: повстречал я как-то в баре парня одного, в угаре он похвастался, что сам из полиции, и там пусть на вид начальник скромный, но имеет вес огромный. Если только захочу, то секретных получу массу сведений. Ну, что... Глупо было мне его упускать из рук, понятно! Да к тому же мы приятно очень время провели. И когда почти снесли силы злые ту часовню, я его как раз и вспомнил. Адрес мигом разыскал и к нему пришел. (Он звал после ночи той меня, только слишком занят я был до этого всего). 

Он открыл, но смотрит зло.

**Абернети**  
  
А надолго ты пропал!  
Я тебя уж и не ждал.

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Как хорош ты, я не помнил,  
пока вновь не увидал!

**Абернети**  
  
Твой язык подвешен, знаю.  
Думаешь, сижу, скучаю  
по тебе тут день за днем?

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Думаю, что я ослом

был, за это уж прости  
и, пожалуйста, впусти.  
Дождь же льет, как из ведра!

**Абернети**  
  
Думаю, тебе пора.

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Тут он дверь — р-раз! — и закрыл. Я, конечно, приуныл... От того, что в самом деле, как прекрасен он, забыл! Пьян был слишком я в ту ночь... Посидел с часок и прочь от порога пошагал... 

Тут вдруг он меня догнал, говорит, мол, хрен с тобой, я даю тебе другой шанс, но если и его ты просрешь, то никого, кроме дурости своей не вини! Да хоть убей, говорю, коли опять буду я пренебрегать тем, что ты мой солумейт!

В общем, встретили рассвет мы в кровати, как тогда... И признался утром я, что пришел не просто так. (Хоть, конечно, и дурак, раз забыл его, бухой)... Он сначала разозлился, но, подумав, согласился мне помочь и взять с собой на работу все ж решился.

**Абернети**  
  
_(Серафине)_

Тут один из СПИД-инфо  
сообщить желает, что  
видел странные явленья...  
А близ них в своем пальто

Грейвза нашего! Быть может  
стоит нам проверить, что же  
он вынюхивает где?  
Вдруг мы чем-нибудь поможем?

**Серафина**  
  
Что ж он мне не доложился,  
с кем, где и зачем сцепился?  
А я тут сижу, гадаю,  
куда Грейвз наш провалился!

 _(Лэнгдону-журналисту)_  
  
Так ты где его видал?

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
У часовни, только там,  
его больше, верно, нет.

**Серафина**  
  
Отследим по чудесам!

Ну-ка дайте сводки мне,  
где шла речь бы о херне  
сюрреальной и опасной!

**Полицейский 1**  
  
Рапорт есть о толкотне...

**Полицейский 2**  
  
Возле входа у метро...

**Серафина**  
  
Там всегда так!

**Полицейский 1**  
  
Но никто  
раньше не писал об этом  
заявленья!

**Серафина**  
  
Хорошо.

Стало быть, идем тогда  
со спецназом мы туда!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Увязался я за ними... А тем временем Куини сообщает тихо Тине: «Что-то в воздухе... не то. Говорит мое чутье, что пора из чемодана вылезать. Уж больно странно стало как-то мне...», и тут начинает все вокруг и качаться и трястись. «Боже!», «Мамочка!», «Капут!», «Это что же... Нас несут?!» — заорали все и резво друг за другом вверх полезли.

Только их никто не нес. Просто вихрь вновь в разнос вдруг пошел с каких-то щей и соседний дом разнес, восклицая «Хуавей!»

**Тина**  
  
А ведь голос мне знаком!  
Это Криденс! Чем же он  
стал, раз может так буянить?

**Ньют**  
  
Очень странным существом!

Но я их уже видал,  
в чемодане содержал,  
они, в целом, безобидны...

**Тина**  
  
Нифига ты экстремал!

**Ньют**  
  
_(скромно потупив очи)_

Да, я, в общем-то, такой...

**Тина**  
  
Может, он тогда с тобой  
согласится говорить?

**Куини**  
  
Но ведь Ньют пока бухой!

**Якоб**  
  
Ха! Так выпившему проще!

**Ньют**  
  
Кстати, да! Пошел я, в общем!

**Куини**  
  
Ну, валяй...

**Тина**  
  
Задвинь там мощно!

**Якоб**  
  
Антисептик как допьем,  
так к тебе и подойдем!  
Ты уж нас дождись, дружище,  
мы тебя не подведем!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
«Да уж, мы такое шоу не пропустим ни за что!» — так подумали все трое. 

А тем временем в метро Грейвз за Криденсом гуляет и поддаться умоляет. Хватит, мол, ломаться, ну! Вдруг в метро вбегает Ньют. 

**Ньют**  
  
Как мне все знакомо тут...  
А где Финч? Медведь? Риз? Рут?

**Грейвз**  
  
Ну ты вспомнил, блин, былое!  
Щас у нас кино другое!

**Ньют**  
  
Да? А может, Криденс, нам  
убежать с тобой в такое,

где сплошное мимими?  
Ну, допустим, огоньки  
сплошь рождественские там...  
Коль согласен — подмигни.

**Грейвз**  
  
Если уж куда бежать,  
то туда, где диктовать  
можно будет свою волю!  
Беспрепятственно летать

вихрем черным или тучей,  
или кем еще покруче,  
наводя безмерный ужас...  
в общем, в «Бэтмен» давай лучше!

**Криденс**  
  
_(Грейвзу)_  
  
Я тебе, блин, что ли, мышь?!

**Грейвз**  
  
Нет, напротив!

**Ньют**  
  
_(Грейвзу)_  
  
Где стоишь,  
там и стой, не видишь, что ли?!  
Если ты не прекратишь

он тебя в момент размажет!

**Грейвз**  
  
Этим милость мне окажет!

_(падает на колени, Криденсу)_

Видишь? Я совсем не против!  
Твоя сила будоражит!

**Криденс**  
  
_(Грейвзу)_  
  
Как же вы меня достали!

_(Ньюту)_  
  
Я хочу, чтоб замотали  
меня в пледик потеплее  
и какавой угощали...

_(рыдает)_

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Тут как раз вбегает Тина, видит грустную картину: один, значит, на коленях, второй мнется, весь в смущенье, перед ними смерч маячит, кляксами херачит — плачет.

**Тина**  
  
_(Криденсу)_  
  
Не кручинься и не плачь,  
и свои тентакли спрячь,  
ты в душе ведь милый мальчик,  
а не мститель иль палач.

Пусть с тобой и были злы,  
всяко-разные

_(косится на Грейвза)_

козлы,  
то, что нахрен все разносит  
здесь технически, — не ты.

Так, какой-то паразит  
прикрепился и грозит,  
дай ему пинок под сраку,  
пускай прочь себе летит.

Ты же главный здесь герой!  
Сей Веном тебе на кой?  
Без его тупых ужимок,  
ты вполне себе крутой!

**Ньют**  
  
_(указывая на Грейвза и Тину)_

Эти люди тебе врут!  
То — божественная суть!

**Тина**  
  
Ты совсем башкой поехал?!

**Ньют**  
  
Я пытаюсь не спугнуть.

**Тина**  
  
Он и так в часовне жил  
и божкам поклоны бил!  
Давай ближе к атеизьму!

**Грейвз**  
  
_(Тине)_  
  
Пусть вообще молчит, дебил!

_(Ньюту)_  
  
Это ж реплика моя!  
Мол, бла-бла, лишь только я,  
преклоняюсь перед мощью...  
Ты-то лезешь нахуя?!

**Ньют**  
  
_(Грейвзу)_

Ну, вообще из нас с тобой  
я, хоть малость и бухой,  
подхожу для парня лучше,  
ведь я милый и смешной!

А вот ты на кой полез?!

**Грейвз**  
  
_(Ньюту)_  
  
Потому, что я не Грейвз!  
и, коварно соблазняя,  
это должен я, балбес,

уговаривать его,  
не стесняясь ничего,  
проявив свою природу,  
разнести тут нахрен все! 

_(Криденсу)_  
  
Ветер-ветер, ты могуч,  
ты не ссы, а нахлобучь  
потолок метро на них!

**Тина**  
  
Криденс, никого не мучь!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Тут с подмогой Серафина появляется. Картина ей понятна и ясна. Пораженная, она бьет себя в лицо ладонью, бормоча: «Вот с этой хтонью они что-то обсуждают?!», раздраженно заявляет: 

**Серафина**  
  
Да вы ебу дали все!  
Что это за «бе» и «ме»?!  
С террористами в базары  
не вступаем мы вообще!

Ну-ка, слушай мой приказ,  
офицеры и спецназ,  
уничтожьте эту нечисть,  
да немедля!

**Грейвз**  
  
Вот те раз!

Их начальник я, вообще-то,  
ты же дальше кабинета  
нос свой сроду не суешь!  
И средь них авторитета

никакого не имеешь!  
Так какого же ты смеешь  
тут приказывать?! Смотри же,  
горько после пожалеешь,  
если парня вдруг убьешь!

_(спецназу)_

Слушай же мою команду!  
Если брать кого и надо,  
то вот этого проныру.

_(указывает на Ньюта)_

Он ведь возглавляет банду  
европейца одного!  
Тот послал сюда его,  
чтобы выведать у вас  
много разного... всего! 

**Ньют**  
  
_(Грейвзу)_  
  
Ты ж не Грейвз, признался сам.

_(спецназу)_  
  
Не начальник, значит, вам.

_(Серафине)_  
  
Но по сути я согласен —  
Криденса убить не дам!

**Серафина**  
  
_(Грейвзу)_  
  
Ты не Грейвз?! А кто ж тогда?!

**Грейвз**  
  
_(Серафине)_  
  
Да причем тут, ёлки, я?!  
Вот стоят беглец с беглянкой!  
Ну разуй же, блин, глаза!

Ты сама же, Серафина,  
приказала Ньюта с Тиной  
запереть в тюрьму, они  
под чужой потом личиной

сдриснули из-под замка!  
Так чего же ты меня  
вдруг к ответу призываешь,  
на хуях при всех таскаешь?!

**Серафина**  
  
_(Тине)_  
  
Если он не Грейвз, то кто?!

**Тина**  
  
Да хрен знает! Конь в пальто!  
Разве это сейчас важно?!  
Лучше думайте про то

как бы Криденса спасти,  
в вид нормальный привести,  
научить справляться с силой,  
покой в сердце обрести...

**Серафина**  
  
_(спецназу)_  
  
Этого не-Грейвза — взять!  
Того кляксича — убрать!

_(Ньюту)_  
  
Ты — вали в свою Европу!

_(Тине)_  
  
А ты — пулей на работу,  
объяснения писать!

_(окрест)_  
  
Заебали вы меня!  
Что ни смена, то — хуйня!  
Я за десять лет в отгуле  
не была еще ни дня!

Нахуй всё! И всех! 

_(указывает на Грейвза,  
Тину, Ньюта, своих же коллег  
и Криденса)_

Тебя!  
Вас! Его! 

_(идет к выходу)_

Короче, я  
валю в отпуск к океану.  
Отъебитесь от меня!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Стоит ей свалить, и враз к «Грейвзу» движется спецназ. Тина с Ньютом под шумок Криденса хватают... Скок! Моментально исчезают.

В чемодане же бухают до сих пор другие два. Видя Криденса, «Ура!» со всем чувством восклицают,  
Якоб Ньюту наливает, а смущенная Куини, запахнув халатик, к Тине торопливо подлетает и сердечно обнимает.

**Куини**  
  
Как же вы так ухитрились?!  
Уж как мы ни торопились  
собираться быстро, глядь,  
вы уже и возвратились!

К счастью, стол давно накрыт,  
антисептик тож налит,  
ну, садитесь, такой случай  
срочно должен быть обмыт!

**Ньют**  
  
_(вздыхает)_

Я бы рад со всеми пить,  
только я уж должен быть  
полчаса как на причале,  
через час мне время плыть

окияном в Старый Свет.  
Вот обратный мой билет.  
Убедитесь, братцы, сами...

**Якоб**  
  
Покидаешь нас? Ну нет!  
Не отпустим мы тебя!

**Ньют**  
  
Льстят твои мне, друг, слова,  
только я и так преступник —  
снова спорить мне нельзя

с копами, не дело это...  
Серафины хоть и нету,  
но так Тина за меня  
пострадает. Я поеду

может, как-то опосля  
встретимся еще, друзья!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Поехал Ньют в порт, настроенье — не торт. Пошел на причал, а в сердце печаль... Но делать-то нечего — сроки конечны у всякой тур. визы. На Ньюта капризы закону плевать. И хоть он сбежать от копов сумел, тот финт повторять не сильно б хотел: а ну как опять засадят в тюрьму? Глупо искать их терпенью предел.

(Я б не советовал то никому! Хоть сам не всегда в рамках действую тоже. Но не наглею совсем-то уж все же.)

Короче, Ньют страдает, но на корабль шагает. На трап поднимается, в рукав свой сморкается... 

И вдруг слышит позади: «Ты садиться погоди!», «Не спеши!», «Полундра!», «Стой!», «Забери и нас с собой!»

Оборачиваясь, Ньют видит, как к нему бегут: Якоб, Криденс, сестры, я и со мной любовь моя! («Не хочу я в кабинете прозябать!» — так Абернети мне решительно сказал, крепко за предплечье взял да за всеми потащил! Впрочем, я не против был. Приключения на жопу завсегда готов найти! Хоть на полюс, хоть в Европу, плыть, лететь, бежать, ползти... Пофиг, я на все согласный!) 

Говорит тут Ньют: «Фигасе! Значит, что ли, снова здрасьте? Впрочем... вместе веселей! Залезайте побыстрей!»

Чемодан свой открывает и всех нас туда пускает. Так плывем мы... 

А директор, что послал в наш Новый Свет чемодан, а с ним и Ньюта, завтракав, листал наутро пачку свеженьких газет. Заголовки изучал, не спеша ногой качал... Да на главной вдруг странице супер-новость увидал: что в Нью-Йорке был тайфун, назывался он «Обскур», а навел его на граждан беглый, якобы, колдун, экстрасенс «герр Ананас», но не бойтесь, ведь тотчас его быстренько поймали и в тюрягу запихали.

Изо рта тут тост роняет прямо в чашку наш директор, в угол яростно швыряет под влиянием аффекта прочь газету. Утирает с лица кофе, восклицает:

**Дамблдор**  
  
Он — та редкость, про какую  
говорил я обалдую!  
Получается, что сплавал  
мой дурак в Нью-Йорк впустую!

Что ж, придется самому  
мне теперь лететь в тюрьму.  
Больше я свою зазнобу  
не доверю никому!

**Лэнгдон-журналист**  
  
Покидая кабинет, так в сердцах он говорит, едет в аэропорт, на ближайший берет борт люкс-билет и фьють! Летит. 

А корабль наш плывет, чемодан в себе везет, внутри Якоб, а с ним Ньют вкусности для всех пекут. Сестры гонят самогон. Криденс будто твой циклон, за погодою следит. Абернети деловит, чопорен и страшно важен: проверяет все за каждым. Я же просто отдыхаю. 

Ах, природа там такая, хоть вообще не вылезай! Ну, серьезно, прямо рай: небеса, трава и звери... 

Так тусим мы всю неделю. Перед тем, как выйти в мир, Ньют закатывает пир.

Я на том пиру был, оборотку пил, штрудель жрал, интервью брал. И начальника отдела нежно сзади обнимал. Как закончил обниматься, тут и сказочке финал! Кто дослушал до конца, тот большая молодца! Ну, а я пошел в кровать, чтобы дальше... обнимать. 

_(с грохотом падает занавес с вышивкой во все полотнище: «18+»)_


End file.
